


Eyes in The Trees

by bela013



Series: Demon Fox AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches, and she waits, but not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes in The Trees

There was a tiny boy around him. It smelled like him. They were brothers. That boy had that look about him, when his brother turned around. Selyse sat with glee in her tall tree. Her human lived at the border of the forest, with his own tiny human.

It was fun to watch them together, through the windows. When one would scream at the other, they would just adopt a face of pure hurt, only to do the same to the other a few minutes later. And in spite of all fight, at night, when the tiny one goes to bed, they hug like a proper family before parting ways.

She wished to pursue him, her human, to enter his bedroom and demand his full attention. But those times were in the past, and she is not allowed to act like that anymore. Humans don't believe in them like they used to, so all she could do, was to appear to him as a human, and hope that it would be enough to attract this attention.

Jumping off the tree, she walks back to her cavern. It was easy to follow him there, the smell of his pants lead her there. And if things were as they used to be, she would have followed him into the streets, maybe having to stop to get new clothes. In fact, that was not a bad idea.

Coming back to the house, she takes the path ahead, the one that leads to the backyard of the other houses. Each fence with its own green high grass. Some with toys, some with flowers, and with luck, some with laundry to dry. With pants and shirts that would fit her in her arms, the way back must be fast.

With a high laugh, one of pure excitement, not even the ears and the tail can put her away from any normal woman. Her eyes shine at the dark, seeing all the branches and roots at the floor, even the odd little bunny, running away from the quick fox that will get them all someday.


End file.
